The present invention relates to a control method for a storage system, to a storage system, and to a storage device.
Disaster recovery in storage systems is receiving widespread attention. Known techniques for performing disaster recovery include techniques for administrating the replication of data, which is stored in a replication source storage area in a replication destination storage area, as well (remote copying) (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-337939, U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/51111, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,351). By using this technique, when an information processing device which accesses the replication source storage device fails, the processing that was being performed on the information processing device can be taken over by another information processing device, which accesses the replicated data in the replication destination storage device.
However, copying of the data for replication from the replication source storage device to the replication destination storage device is sometimes not completed by the time the aforementioned takeover occurs. In this case, the information processing device for accessing the replication destination storage device is queued until the aforementioned copying is completed, and, in some cases, timeout and other problems occur in the information processing device, and the takeover sometimes fails.
An object of the present invention is to provide a control method for a storage system, a storage system, and a storage device capable of performing smooth takeover of processing between information processing devices.